


mornings with you

by danvrsnatasha



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Heist Wives, One-Shot, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love my heist wives, these gays are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvrsnatasha/pseuds/danvrsnatasha
Summary: A simple morning between Debbie and Lou.





	mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not very proud of this fic at all but hopefully you guys like it! this is pretty much just pure fluff. oh and feedback is always much appreciated!

The sun shines in Debbie’s eyes, causing the brunette to wake from her peaceful sleep. She sat up in bed and did her best to rub the sleep from her eyes. Debbie looked to her right to see her beloved partner in crime still happily asleep. The sight was serene and calming to the brunette, to see Lou curled up so comfortably in bed while snoring softly always managed to make her heart jump a bit. Debbie would never get tired of waking up like this. 

Debbie leaned down to pepper soft, affectionate kisses to Lou’s neck. Moving to brush a few strands of blonde hair out of the way in the process. 

Lou moaned softly at the feel of her partner’s lips against her neck. She slowly opened her ocean blue eyes to see Debbie curled up against her side, continuing her kiss attack. 

The brunette halted her actions once she noticed Lou had finally woken up. A grin slowly spread across Debbie’s lips at the sight of a groggy Lou with bed head. Debbie pressed a chaste kiss to her lover’s lips and pulled back only slightly to admire Lou. 

“Well, good morning to you too, darling.” Lou said with a smile forming on her lips as well. 

“Sleep well last night?” Debbie asked in a playful manner. She gently traced her fingertips across Lou’s bare shoulder, tracing random patterns into the woman’s alabaster skin. 

“I always sleep well with you by my side.”

“God, you’re cheesy.” Debbie chuckled. She gazed lovingly into those captivating blue eyes, she always found herself getting lost in Lou’s eyes no matter what. She knew it was cliché, but like all cliché’s it was true, the eyes truly were the windows to the soul. Lou happened to have the most beautiful soul that Debbie adored with everything in her. 

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Lou teased the brunette lightly. 

Lou sighed contently and snuggled against her partner, wishing they just stay like that for all of eternity. Happy and unbothered. Every morning seemed to be like this for them. Like each other them were on cloud nine every single morning when they would wake up next to one another. 

“Hey,” Lou rasped in her thick morning voice to Debbie. “guess what,” she said with an adorable smile caressing her features. 

“What?” Debbie wanted nothing more than to kiss that dorky smile right off Lou’s face at that moment. 

“I’m so in love with you.” Lou’s voice was soft, the softest it had ever been. Debbie felt her heart flutter as she heard Lou’s incredibly loving words. 

The brunette brought both her hands to cup Lou’s face, resting her forehead against the blonde’s. They could feel each other’s breath on their face yet felt as if they couldn’t get close enough. 

“I’m so in love with you too, baby.” Debbie whispered back to her lover. She crashed her lips against Lou’s afterward, the kiss was very passionate yet somehow innocent. It was nothing more than a pure loving kiss shared between the two. Once the kiss had ended after a few more moments Lou spoke up again. 

“Do we really have to get out of bed today?” Lou whined to Debbie. 

“Yes, Lou, we do. As much as I’d love to lay here with you forever we do still have to face the day together.” Debbie brushed a stray blonde hair behind Lou’s ear. 

“Fine. But we better be back in this bed soon.” Lou scolded playfully. 

Debbie rolled her eyes and pressed another chaste kiss to her partner’s lips. “I promise you, we will.”


End file.
